Something about us
by ValSmile
Summary: Tras la derrota de Hawk Moth, han pasado varios años. Marinette es diseñadora de modas y Adrien vuelve a Francia a tomar el mando de la marca Agreste. Ladybug vigila París en completo sigilo por las noches y Chat Noir vuelve a aparecer frente a ella. Sus sospechas son más evidentes el uno con el otro. ¿Revelaran quienes son definitivamente? [Three-shot][¿Semi-AU?]
1. El regreso

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **Something about us.**

 **.**

 **El regreso.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó de pelear con Hawk Moth? Oh sí, varios años. Marinette ya no era la chica que usaba sus coletas para llegar rápidamente a la escuela, al contrario, ahora debía llegar siempre rápidamente a su trabajo. Se había convertido en una promesa para el área del diseño de modas y todo el mundo la elogiaba como la fiel sucesora del difunto Gabriel Agreste. Aunque la marca había pasado directamente a manos de su hijo, Adrien Agreste, nadie sabía los verdaderos motivos del chico por haber declinado, en ese instante, el poder tomar la empresa de su padre, por lo que todo el cargo principal se lo llevó su fiel asistente Nathalie y gracias a eso, es que Marinette pudo integrarse más en el mundillo de la moda, directamente. Aunque había aceptado con recelo aquella oferta ―por lo que ella conocía del pasado de Gabriel―, decidió tomar eso como una oportunidad única.

Su futuro iba in crescendo y eso la mantenía contenta a pesar de todo.

En cuanto a lo sucedido con la familia Agreste, las malas lenguas hablaban de una ruptura entre padre e hijo que los llevó a distanciarse y eso fue provocando una pena en el siempre tan apático Gabriel Agreste, que siendo Adrien su única familia ―después de la desaparición de su esposa―, el hecho de que éste se alejara y lo dejara completamente solo, hizo que su vida fuera en picada, llevándolo a una depresión y finalmente muriera de pena.

Pero lo que en verdad había sucedido, es que cuando al fin Ladybug y Chat Noir pudieron vencer el plan de Hawk Moth, ambos descubrieron la verdadera identidad de su antagonista. Para ellos fue toda una sorpresa, que aun así quisieron ocultarlo. Por eso se imaginaba que habían «inventado» aquella historia trágica de la familia, y la prensa se encargó de agregarle más detalles. La gran duda que tenía Marinette al respecto era saber si Adrien se había basado en los chismes de la televisión o había descubierto la verdad de su padre.

Coincidencia o no para la diseñadora, Adrien y Chat Noir habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Marinette tenía severas sospechas sobre eso, y sobre la identidad del gato, pero no quiso y tampoco pudo averiguar la verdad puesto que después de todo eso, el rubio había avisado a sus amigos por redes sociales que viajaría a Estados Unidos por un largo período. Que tuvo serios problemas con su padre y habiendo cumplido los 18 años, había decidido por fin despegarse del yugo de éste y marcharse.

Para todos fue una verdadera sorpresa que Adrien al fin se haya liberado de él, y sobre todo el hecho de haberse alejado de Francia.

En ese entonces Marinette sintió una gran pena en su corazón porque además, nunca pudo confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio.

Para superar todo eso, la compañía de su pequeña kwami fue de gran ayuda. El maestro Fu le había otorgado el Miraculous de la catarina a ella, no sólo para enfrentar en ese entonces a Hawk Moth, sino porque descubrió que ella también tenía un gran sentido del deber, de cuidar y velar por la ciudad donde vivía, por eso mismo pudo mantener a su kwami después de la batalla contra el padre de Adrien.

Tikki fue un gran consuelo para Marinette, quien nunca dejó de ser Ladybug, sólo que después de haberse graduado de la escuela, su tiempo debía organizarlo aún más. Por las mañanas iba a clases, ayudaba en algunos diseños a Nathalie, después de que Gabriel le cediera el poder a su asistente y en las noches salía patrullar París sigilosamente, para ver que las cosas marcharan bien. La vida de adulto se volvía más ajustada.

Marinette seguía viviendo aun con sus padres en la panadería, aunque no tenía el tiempo para ayudarles, salvo los fines de semana que era cuando podía descansar de la universidad y del trabajo con Nathalie.

[…]

Volver a París había sido difícil, pero necesario. Pasar más de seis años fuera lo habían hecho reflexionar, más aun sabiendo que su padre ya no estaba con ellos. Decidió tomar el control del trabajo, por insistencia de Nathalie, ya que en algún momento Gabriel había puesto alma y corazón a toda su marca.

Gorila fue quien precisamente llegó en su búsqueda al aeropuerto para llevarlo directamente hasta las instalaciones de su antigua casa.

―Sólo iré a saludar a Nathalie, la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de quedarme a vivir allí.

Gorila sólo emitió un par de ruidos ―como de costumbre― y manejó en silencio.

Adrien miraba por la ventana la ciudad. En todos estos años París seguía igual, aunque sin ataques de akumas provocados por su padre con la obsesión de conseguir los Miraculous de él y de Ladybug.

―Me pregunto si ella se pondrá contenta de saber que Chat Noir podría regresar ―pensó en voz baja, para que Gorila no lo escuchara.

Sintió como dentro de su chaqueta su pequeño kwami se removía, pero aun no era seguro salir.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Agreste, Adrien sintió un tirón dentro de sí y un nudo en su garganta. La verdad es que esa casa, más que nada, pareció en su momento una prisión para cuando él era un niño, pero no podía negar que también tuvo sus buenos momentos con sus amigos, con su padre algunas veces, con Ladybug.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta principal. Una vez dentro se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver todo en el mismo estado que cuando la abandonó. Parece que los años no hubieran pasado dentro de la mansión.

Nathalie salió a recibirlo, siempre con su típico semblante. Adrien sólo le regaló una sonrisa con sorna puesto que aún no sabía cómo comportarse con ella después de todos estos años.

―Adrien, que gusto volver a verte.

―Lo mismo digo.

―Te pondré al corriente de todo lo sucedido en la ciudad y en la empresa. Seguramente estarás ansioso por comenzar.

―Claro ―dijo con ironía que ella no captó.

―La señorita Dupain-Cheng se encuentra en la oficina que pertenecía a tu padre, donde se encuentra trabajando en la línea que ella pronto desea sacar. Ha sido una chica muy talentosa…

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Marinette estaba trabajando acá? Una extraña ansiedad comenzó a invadirlo. Tenía muchos deseos de volverla a ver, como a todos sus amigos en verdad.

Cuando entró por fin a la oficina que Nathalie le había mencionado, pudo ver por fin a la chica, totalmente concentrada frente a la pantalla del computador. Había dejado de usar sus dos coletas, ahora llevaba un simpático moño en cola de caballo. Además de eso, estaba usando anteojos, seguramente para estar frente a la pantalla del computador, y como era costumbre en la chica, solía sacar su lengua hacia un costado cuando trabajaba en algo. Adrien rió ante esa expresión y sin querer llamó la atención de la chica quien lo veía con enormes ojos.

―A-Adrien… ―salió de su boca.

―Hola Marinette ―dijo levantado su mano para saludar.

―¿Volviste…? ¿Cuándo? Ha… ha pasado tanto tiempo… ―decía totalmente asombrada, casi con unas traviesas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Adrien se sorprendió de ver la reacción de la chica, como ésta le sonreía y no tartamudeaba cuando le preguntó aquellas cosas. Se acercó entonces con la intención de saludarle como corresponde, pero ésta no se movía de su lugar.

―¿No vas a saludarme cómo corresponde? ―dijo riendo.

Ella atinó a levantarse, para darle tímidamente un abrazo, pero Adrien fue más rápido y depositó dos besos en su mejilla, a cada lado por costumbre francesa, además de darle un cálido abrazo.

Marinette sintió como sus mejillas se encendían con ese gesto. Pero atinó a decirse mentalmente que ya no era una niña. E intensificó el abrazo para sentir que todo esto era real.

―¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ―fue lo primero que dijo y en cierto modo era real.

―Marinette, yo igual… ―habló atropelladamente Adrien―, a-aunque no quiero quitarte tu tiempo ahora, pero, dime… ¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar más tarde? ―sonrió―. Me gustaría que conversáramos, de todo… ya sabes: la vida, el trabajo, tu familia… Quisiera saber cómo estás y los demás…

La chica solamente asintió con una sonrisa, indicándole que a las 2:00 de la tarde, ella solía salir a alimentarse.

[…]

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora, la panza de Marinette ya comenzaba a rugir. Guardó todos los avances de sus proyectos para luego tomar sus cosas y salir de allí. Adrien justamente venía llegando hacia la oficina cuando la vio al lado de la puerta y le sonrió.

―No vayas a ser un descarado igual que en Estados Unidos, chico ―habló Plagg oculto en la chaqueta de Adrien.

―¡Cállate Plagg! ―bufó despacio―. ¡Yo no fui eso que dices!… además Marinette es una buena amiga de la escuela, sólo la invité a almorzar para recordar viejos tiempos y conversar…

―Sí claro… No te olvides de mí queso, o seguiré atormentándote como tu consciencia…

Por otro lado, Tikki hablaba con su amiga desde su bolso, disimuladamente.

―Marinette relájate, es sólo una comida… ―sonrió la kwami.

―¿Quién dice… q-que estoy nerviosa…? ―preguntó la chica.

La kwami reía divertida, su amiga y compañera no había cambiado su actitud frente al rubio después de todo.

Llegaron a un bonito y sencillo local, con unas pocas personas y se ubicaron en una de las mesas desocupadas. Cuando apareció un muchacho a tomar el pedido, éste les ofreció el menú del día que consistía en _Magret de Canard_ (magro de pato asado) con arroz, cuscús o patatas asadas. Ambos aceptaron.

―Y una botella de vino merlot, por favor ―agregó Adrien.

Ambos se miraron y fue él quien comenzó a platicarle a la chica sobre cosas sin importancia, como: el clima en la ciudad, sobre París que seguía igual que hace años atrás, que extrañaba mucho la comida francesa, etcétera.

―¿Por qué te fuiste Adrien? ―preguntó de pronto Marinette muy seriamente.

Adrien se inmovilizó, pero debía decir lo que a todo el mundo le había dicho, que en cierto modo tenía algo de verdad. Que todo fue por causa de su padre y problemas entre ellos.

―Descubrí cosas de mi padre…, que no… que no me parecían ―dijo bajando la mirada― tenía a mi padre en un pedestal, a pesar de su forma de ser conmigo y de lo frío que solía ser, pero… me decepcioné ―El rubio comenzaba a jugar con los utensilios puestos sobre la mesa―. Aguanté lo necesario hasta que salimos de la escuela. Le dije que quería ir a estudiar afuera, no le comenté nada más…

Marinette internamente pensaba realmente si es que él se había enterado de la identidad oculta de su padre, porque de ser así tenía todo mucho sentido. Sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más evidentes, pero no se lo haría saber.

―Cuando murió me enteré por Nathalie a través de un correo que ella me mandó. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared en venir a verlo, en cierto modo ―comenzaba a rascarse el cuello como solía hacerlo siempre―, me sentía culpable de haberlo dejado solo, pero a la vez sentía que había hecho bien en hacerlo… pero es que estaba demasiado sentido con él.

―¿Q-que fue lo que hizo? ―preguntó Marinette, quería saber qué es lo que él chico podría decir.

―Él… era… estaba metido… en líos de falda con… Nathalie…

Marinette quedó sorprendida con esa respuesta. Adrien en cambio se maldecía internamente en disponer de esa mentira y culpar a Nathalie de algo que no era cierto. Plagg por dentro se movió y eso hizo sentir incómodo a Adrien. En ese instante los platos de ambos fueron depositados en la mesa y el mesero les servía vino en sus respectivas copas. Cuando éste se alejó, Adrien volvió a hablar.

―Pero, na-nadie sabe de esto, es un secreto, por favor Marinette… la gente piensa que me dio un ataque de rebeldía contra mi padre y por eso… Es sólo que… el recuerdo de mi madre aún seguía latente y no quería que nada ni nadie la desplazara… ―eso en parte sonaba razonable en cabeza del chico, su madre era alguien intocable para él, jamás podría haber dejado que alguien ocupara su lugar…

Adrien sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a picar al recordarla una vez más, pero al sentir la mano de su amiga sobre la suya, eso lo reconfortó un poco y levantó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos azules de ella que mostraban demasiadas emociones.

―Hiciste lo que creíste correcto ―le decía Marinette― y saliste adelante solo, sin la sombra de tu padre tras de ti…

―¿No piensas que fui egoísta? Al no haber estado con él o porque… bueno… ―Marinette negaba con su rostro―. Mucha gente del medio me recriminó por eso, por no haber estado, por haberlo abandonado, pero nadie se preguntó cómo estaba yo…

Marinette sintió algo de congoja al escuchar a Adrien, supiera él o no la verdad, el hecho de que su padre haya sido Hawk Moth y haya hecho tanto daño a la ciudad debe ser una cosa traumática. Si realmente Adrien sabía o no, Marinette era la mejor que podía comprender el porqué de la actitud del rubio de querer alejarse de su padre, y si no lo supiera, pues tenía una muy buena coartada.

―Pero… hablemos de ti ¿Cómo has estado? ―suspiró y trató de cambiar su semblante sin apartar su mano de la mesa donde Marinette seguía sosteniéndola ― ¿Alya, Nino y los demás que cuentan? ―intentó sonreír el chico y Marinette retiró su mano de la de él.

―B-bueno yo… he estado bien, dentro de todo ―sonrió sonrojándose―, sigo viviendo con mis padres, aunque estoy viendo si me mudo, el trabajo me ha dado buenos dividendos. Alya aún sigue junto con Nino, después de tantos años se fueron a vivir juntos. ¡Ah! Por cierto, el sábado harán una reunión de ex alumnos.

―Sí, me llegó la invitación por internet…

―¿Irás, verdad?

―Ahí estaré ―bebió un poco de vino para luego mirar a la chica, quien se limpiaba delicadamente sus labios con la servilleta, eso le pareció realmente sensual. Carraspeó un poco y habló― Y… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ―a qué venía esa pregunta, pensó Adrien.

―No… ―agachó su mirada―. Desde que terminamos con Luka, no he salido con nadie…

―¿Luka? ―preguntó con asombro, y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Marinette afirmó en silencio y no dijo nada más… ella también quería saber en qué situación se encontraba Adrien.

―¿Y… tú? ―Adrien masticaba un trozo del pato y negó en silencio.

¿Por qué se sentía contenta con esa respuesta?

Una vez que acabaron de almorzar, ambos debían volver nuevamente hacia la mansión Agreste.

―Debo volver a trabajar. Gracias por la invitación ―sonrió la muchacha―. La… la próxima invito… yo ―insinuó tímidamente sorprendiéndose de lo que había dicho.

Adrien sonrió de lleno y aceptó lo propuesto por ella.

[…]

Adrien se encontraba en la que era su antigua habitación, paseando por cada rincón de ésta, observando con detalle todas las cosas que seguían intactas. Plagg salió de su escondite para pasearse también por la habitación del chico.

―Es increíble que esa chica te haya creído el cuento de tu padre ―decía con ironía Plagg―. Eres muy creativo.

―Ya basta Plagg, no podía decirle simplemente: «oye sabes que mi padre era Hawk Moth y por eso me alejé de él y de París, y claro porque resulta ser que yo soy Chat Noir…»

―Te falta abrir los ojos, chico ―Adrien miró a su kwami con una ceja alzada― ¿Me darás queso? Tú te alimentaste y estuviste de arriba para abajo con la asistente, y no me has sustentado con mi adorado queso.

Adrien rodó los ojos y abrió su chaqueta para que Plagg se escondiera una vez más allí.

Salieron entonces de casa para recorrer las calles parisinas y de paso para comprar el apestoso queso para Plagg.

Marinette por su parte, había salido ya de su jornada laboral y caminó apresuradamente hasta su casa. Una vez estando segura de estar dentro y de que sus padres no la vieran, pudo sacar a Tikki del bolso para que pudiera degustar unas cuantas galletas con chispas de chocolate ―sus favoritas― y comentar lo sucedido en el día.

Aunque Marinette no decía nada, sólo estaba sentada frente a ella con su mirada perdida hacia la nada.

―¡Marinette, reacciona!

La aludida miró a su pequeña kwami, sonrojándose al instante.

―Lo siento… ―dijo apenada―. Es que todo fue tan… extraño hoy.

―Por lo que pude percibir, tus tartamudeos volvieron ―emitió una pequeña risita.

―No es gracioso Tikki ―hizo un leve puchero y luego llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho―. Parece que el tiempo no hubiese avanzado…

Tikki le preguntaba si volvió a sentir algo por el chico que fue su primer amor y mientras esperaba la respuesta de la ojiazul, siguió degustando otra galleta. Ella no le respondía, se quedó embelesada mirando hacia su ventana viendo como la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse por las luces de los faroles de la calle.

Se giró hacia su kwami, quien la miraba con sus pequeños pero a la vez grandes ojos azules, esperando alguna reacción innata de la chica.

―Vamos ―suspiró―, es hora de dar un paseo por la ciudad ―Tikki se acercó a la mejilla de Marinette para darle un pequeño abrazo―. ¡Tikki, motas!

Ladybug salió como todos los días a patrullar las calles de París en completo sigilo, brincando de techo en techo. Parecía ser que la noche estaba siendo demasiado tranquila, cosa que le alegró, pero que le causó una extraña sensación. Era cuando más necesitaba un poco de adrenalina en el cuerpo.

Pasadas las horas y sin encontrarse con alguna novedad, decidió terminar su ronda, no sin antes dirigirse hasta la Torre Eiffel donde solía contemplar las luces y la ciudad en sí.

El viento soplaba en su rostro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación. Era increíble como con el paso de los años, su actividad como Ladybug le permitió mantener su buena condición física.

Adrien, precisamente paseaba por el _Place du Trocadéro_ cuando pudo reconocer claramente la figura roja de la heroína.

―¡Plagg, es ella!

―Chico, no crees que va a ser muy evidente si te apareces de la nada…

―No me importa si ella se llega a enterar, han pasado muchos años… ―decía Adrien sin despegar su mirada de la alta torre con su corazón latiendo a alta velocidad.

―No estás razonando…

―¡Plagg, las garras!

―¡No, espera…!

Adrien había vuelto a sentir el traje de Chat Noir ajustado a su cuerpo, parecía que los años no habían pasado en vano y este se moldeaba perfectamente a su figura de adulto. Y tampoco había perdido su capacidad de saltar por los altos edificios. Mantuvo el cuidado eso si de que ningún civil se diera cuenta de su presencia, porque por el momento no tenía una historia fiable que contarle a los parisinos por sus años de ausencia.

Cuando llegó hasta lo alto de la torre y vio de espaldas a quien siempre fue su querida bichito, no pudo evitar sentir el sonrojo en su rostro, sus mejillas azoradas, sus manos transpirando dentro del traje, su corazón latiendo velozmente y ese malestar estomacal por la ansiedad de saber qué le diría o qué haría la chica una vez que lo viera.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y comenzó a acercarse con calma y lentitud hacia Ladybug. Y tratando de apaciguar su propia respiración, por fin pudo hablar.

― _Bugaboo.._.

La aludida al escuchar el mote con el que siempre solía llamarla él, olvidó pestañear y sintiendo un gran vuelco en su corazón giró de inmediato para encontrarse con su antiguo y añorado compañero Chat Noir.

― _Chaton_ ―susurró casi sin poder creerlo.

Él simplemente le sonrió con una mirada triste.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, acá traigo esta historia, que se metió en mi cabecita y no podía dejarla así como así, por lo que me dediqué a escribirla y ser feliz. Esta historia contiene 3 capítulos nada más :) Así que espero que la disfruten y me hagan saber sus opiniones._

 _Actualizaré una vez por semana._

 _Les mando saludos a todos. Besos._


	2. La fiesta

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **Something about us.**

 **.**

 **La fiesta.**

Ladybug estaba totalmente sorprendida de ver a Chat Noir y él, al verla a ella, pudo percatarse de que sus sentimientos renacían nuevamente, o era posible que sólo hubiesen estado dormidos.

―¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? ―preguntó con una timidez pocas veces vista en el héroe gatuno.

Ladybug no decía nada, sólo frunció su ceño y miraba a quien era su compañero casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Hasta que… te dignaste a aparecer Chat Noir ―dijo fríamente desviando su mirada.

Chat sintió el filo de aquellas palabras, sin duda, su querida _lady_ estaba más que molesta con él por sus años de ausencia. Sin esperar una respuesta a cambio se sentó a su lado, contemplando también las luces de la ciudad y la paz que se respiraba en París.

Ladybug giró su rostro para que él no viera como sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro. Estaba feliz de verlo, pero sentía que todo el dolor por su desaparición hubiese vuelto a nacer. Tenía deseos de gritarle, de golpearlo y de decirle que no necesitaba más de su compañía para cuidar la ciudad que tanta acogida les dio en su momento. Apretó sus puños por sobre los fierros de la torre y se mordió los labios tratando de evitar soltar algún quejido por culpa de su llanto.

―Lamento mucho haberme ido, _bugaboo_.

―No me llames así… ―cerró sus ojos.

―¿Puedo al menos decir algo? Justificarme ante ti… ―Ladybug no dijo nada, sólo dejó que hablara― Sé que… puede sonar como excusa, pero todo este tiempo, en verdad lo necesitaba. Alejarme de París. Después de lo sucedido con Hawk Moth, me replantee muchas cosas… ―suspiraba mirando de reojo a la catarina, pero ella seguía con su rostro dado vuelta―. No sólo soy un portador del Miraculous de la mala suerte, como civil también tuve bastante mala suerte _bugaboo._

Ladybug relajó sus hombros ante las palabras de su compañero, aun así no se inmutó en querer girar para poder observarlo.

―¿Q-qué fue lo que te sucedió? ―preguntó ella intentando limpiarse sus propias lágrimas.

―Problemas familiares… ―intentó decir más, pero aún no sabía cómo se sentía ella con respecto al tema de sus identidades―. La persona que soy debajo de esta máscara decidió alejarse de ellos. Me decepcioné mucho de… ―apretó sus puños― creyendo que era alguien, pero resultó ser otra…

―Podrías habérmelo dicho, que no seguirías siendo Chat Noir… ―dijo incorporándose a la conversación y esta vez mirando de frente―. Al menos para haberme hecho la idea, o… o quizás apoyarte en algo _chaton._ ¿Somos amigos, no? Éramos los mejores amigos, eras mi compañero ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

―Confío en ti más de lo que imaginas, _ma lady._ Quería decirte quien era en verdad, hubieras entendido muchas cosas… Pero tú no querías saber de nuestras identidades, por eso… debí… ―se estaba debatiendo entre decirle la verdad o no, hasta que suspiró hablando en voz baja―. Me fui del país.

La cabeza de Ladybug comenzó a armar el rompecabezas, y su corazón latió con velocidad… ¿Era demasiada coincidencia? No, no iba a creerlo…

―¿A dónde te fuiste? ―preguntó dejando escapar apenas un hilo de voz. Chat miró a su _lady_ pensante, pero no le respondió―. ¿Con quién tuviste problemas _chaton_ , con tu madre o quizás… tu padre… o probablemente con un hermano o una tía…?

No, no, eso estaba mal, independiente de los años que pasaron, no era correcto para ella saber la identidad del héroe gatuno. Se regañó mentalmente el haberle hecho esas preguntas, y quería salir huyendo de ahí y así evitar que éste le contestara. Se iba a levantar de su lugar, pero Chat decidió tomarla del brazo y evitar que huyera.

―No, no me digas nada… ―tembló la catarina.

―¿Cuánta probabilidad hay en que sepas quién soy? ―y recordó que «el escándalo de niño berrinchudo» salió en las noticias del espectáculo y farandulero, pero había una sola «verdad» que a una sola persona le contó―. M-mi padre… tenía una amante… ―tragó saliva. Eso se había convertido en una buena excusa.

Cuando Ladybug escuchó eso, sintió un gran vuelco en su corazón y mirando a su compañero no pudo evitar decir su nombre:

―¿A-Adrien? ―murmuró despacio tapándose inmediatamente la boca, haciendo que el gato la viera con sus ojos más brillosos que otras veces y con algo de melancolía.

―¿Me conoces en persona, _bugaboo_? ―dijo con un tono tristón y a la vez sorprendido.

Ella no lo podía creer y tomando su yo-yo salió de ahí a toda velocidad zafándose del agarre del minino. En cambio Chat se quedó perplejo al reaccionar de la chica.

―N-no lo puedo creer… ―susurró― garras fuera.

El pequeño kwami se quedó perplejo viendo a su portador, quien seguía a orillas de la torre Eiffel. Este comenzó a reír si levantar su rostro y Plagg solo se acercó a él.

―Chico, te estás volviendo loco ―se puso a hurgar la ropa de Adrien en busca de un trozo de queso que siempre solía traer consigo―. ¿Adrien?

―¿Siempre fue ella?... a nadie más le conté eso… ―Plagg al fin encontró un trozo de camembert para degustar―. Vámonos Plagg… ―Adrien volvió a transformarse después de unos minutos de que Plagg se comiera su queso.

Por otro lado, Marinette estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama.

―No puede ser… no puede ser… ―repetía infinitas veces.

Tikki solo miraba con preocupación a su amiga, trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla, nada era seguro, ella decía que sólo fueron suposiciones, pero lamentablemente la chica no la escuchaba.

[…]

El día de la fiesta de reunión de ex alumnos del colegio _Françoise Dupont_ había llegado y todos estaban ahí, bailando la música que como siempre Nino solía dirigir. La junta se estaba realizando en el hotel del padre de Chloé por lo que no hubo inconveniente, y la rubia con el tiempo había cambiado su actitud con sus compañeros, aunque no dejaba de ser especial a su manera.

Marinette se encontraba bailando, con botella en mano de cerveza junto con su inseparable mejor amiga, Alya.

―¿Escuchaste el demo que mandó Luka de su sencillo? ―Marinette afirmó―. ¡El chico es genial!

―Luka es talentoso, dejó todo por dedicarse a la carrera de músico ―decía la ojiazul―, estoy segura de que le va a ir excelente.

―Dejó todo, incluyéndote a ti.

Marinette miró cejuda a su amiga debido al comentario. Y era cierto, a pesar de haber estado casi dos años con el chico, ambos habían decidido terminar la relación para bien y evitar que lo que tuvieron se manchara por algún mal recuerdo. Ambos estaba en sus etapas de estudios, y entre las pruebas, el trabajo de medio tiempo y preparar los asuntos de su titulación, es que el stress se había hecho presente en la relación. Marinette recordaba con mucho cariño a Luka, quien decidió viajar por los alrededores de Europa, buscando la inspiración y atesorando sus aventuras para poder componer sus melodías en guitarra. Por suerte su semblante cambió cuando vio llegar a Adrien, muy relajado, vistiendo de lo más informal: con unos jeans ajustados y detalles rasgados, camisa cerrada blanca y un abrigo negro encima.

Cuando los demás lo divisaron corrieron a saludar, en especial Chloé y Nino. La rubia no dudó en lanzarse a darle un abrazo como solía hacer en la escuela. Y Nino, con más calma llegó a darle un abrazo e hicieron un saludo de manos. Con su amigo solía tener mayor comunicación mediante redes sociales y llamadas, ―aunque con todos hablaba de vez en cuando puesto que comentaban sus fotos y estados por internet y viceversa―.

―¡Viejo! Te extrañé amigo ―decía Nino quien terminaba su saludo con el rubio―. Dime por favor que no viniste sólo de vacaciones.

Adrien sonrió.

―No, vine a quedarme ―se rascó la nuca.

―¿Cuándo llegaste? ―preguntó esta vez Chloé.

―Llegué el miércoles, pero no he tenido tiempo estos días para juntarme. Estuve buscando dónde quedarme y viendo otros asuntos para ponerme al día con lo de mi p-padre.

Los demás chicos se acercaron al rubio para conversar con él. Juleka y Rosita hablaban sobre su romance y como habían descubierto eso mediante el tiempo avanzaba, ambas decían que lo que habían vivido de niñas pensaba que era sólo un juego, pero mientras iban creciendo lo hacían también sus sentimientos y estos eran más que reales la una con la otra. Adrien encontraba aquello maravilloso, puesto que nunca tuvo problemas con la orientación sexual de nadie, de hecho en su vida como modelo veía de todo en pasarelas y en la moda. Alix y Nathanaël seguían siendo tan buenos amigos como en la escuela. Mylene e Ivan también seguían juntos a pesar de los años, y por lo que supo de boca de ellos, habían terminado en su momento, cuando entraron a la universidad, pero con el tiempo se volvieron a reencontrar y quisieron darse una nueva oportunidad. Al final los únicos que seguían juntos desde ese entonces eran Nino y Alya. Kim, Max, y Sabrina que estaban conversando al otro lado de la piscina, se acercaron a él. Chloé no se despegaba del brazo del rubio, pero no de forma hostigosa. Todos hablaban de cuanto había cambiado la hija del alcalde con sus ex compañeros de colegio y Adrien, cada vez que oía eso, se sorprendía de ver la actitud mejorada de su amiga de la infancia.

Y así, inevitablemente, su mirada se fue hacia la dirección de la ojiazul, quien seguía al lado de Alya, mientras bebía tranquilamente de su botella.

―¿Sabías que había vuelto? ―preguntó la morena a Marinette levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa socarrona.

―¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ―dijo con fingido susto la chica.

―Porque… no sé… ¿Estás nerviosa? ―rió―. ¡Oh vamos chica! No me vas a decir que no lo viste en tu trabajo, si trabajas en la marca de Agreste.

Marinette resignada le contó lo sucedido ese día que se vieron. De la invitación a almorzar y lo que pudieron conversar, omitiendo el hecho de que éste le había contado los motivos de su huida del país y por haber abandonado a su padre. No mencionó ni por si acaso el supuesto _affaire_ de Gabriel con Nathalie, porque todo era una vil mentira, pero sólo ella lo sabía.

Cuando Adrien se acercó donde las chicas, se seguía sorprendiendo también, de ver que Marinette ya no era la muchacha tímida de hace años.

―Los años cambian a las personas Agreste ―le comentaba Alya.

La morena le dio un abrazo a su amigo y le brindó un pequeño golpe en el brazo también. Quizás entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, después de todo, estuvo seis años fuera de la región. Caminó entonces hasta situarse al lado de Marinette, aunque con algo de recelo puesto a lo que giraba en su cabeza en ese momento. Sus sospechas de que ella era Ladybug lo carcomían por dentro, porque de resultar verdaderas, se podría dar contra un muro por haber sido tan ciego. Intentó disimular todo con una sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

Marinette tomaba otra botella de cerveza y se movía desde su propia ubicación al ritmo de la música, y le ofrecía otra al rubio, quien aceptó sin emitir alguna palabra aun. Dio un sorbo de su bebida que refrescó su seca garganta y soltó el aire satisfecho.

―A partir del lunes… seremos compañeros de trabajo, Marinette ―fue lo primero que dijo el rubio sonriendo.

―E-eso es bueno ―de dónde había salido ese tartamudeo se preguntaba la ojiazul. Bebió un largo sorbo, tratando de encontrar en ese líquido algo con que distraerse de sus pensamientos que la tenían envuelta en un mar de confusiones.

Como la fiesta se realizaba en la azotea del hotel, tenían a mano tanto la piscina y la parrilla para hacer lo que quisieran, minutos más tardes algunos se alejaron un poco a un lugar más apartado de la terraza para poder fumar marihuana. Marinette estaba dentro de ese grupo, aunque no era algo común en ella, solía hacerlo para dejarse llevar en este tipo de fiestas cuando las horas más avanzadas necesitaban un poco más de locura. Además que aún se sentía estresada con sus pensamientos.

Nino era quien las cultivaba y convidó a los que querían consumir. Así que entre un grupo conformado por: Alix, Alya, Nino, Nath, Marinette y Adrien, veían como con agilidad el moreno preparaba el papelillo donde fumarían los seis.

―No sabía que fumabas, Marinette ―le hablaba Adrien a la chica muy bajito.

―Con los años cambié, Adrien ―hizo un movimiento de hombros―, pero es sólo a veces, sirve para despejarse un poco de la vida de adulto.

―No te culpo por eso…

Entre ellos iban pasándose el porro, cada uno aspiraba una bocanada, reteniendo el aire de éste. Algunos terminaban tosiendo. Y luego se lo pasaban al siguiente. Nino había preparado dos de éstos, por si llegase a ser poco, o en caso contrario, para usarlo más tarde.

Nath se lo pasó a Marinette y ésta imitó el proceso de todos. Aspiró una gran bocanada y lo retuvo, para luego entregárselo a Adrien, cuando este lo recibió, Marinette sintió que el leve contacto con el rubio le despertaba nuevas sensaciones, así que juzgando como su garganta comenzaba a picar, no pudo contener más el humo y se atoró. Otra más que comenzaba a toser. Pero se sorprendió de ver al rubio fumándolo como si nada.

―Tampoco me lo esperaba de ti ―dijo ella con asombro.

―Cuando estuve en el peor momento la probé… ―comentó el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

Los efectos estaban comenzando a surtir efecto. Y la música acompañaba ese estado. El « _punchi punchi»_ de la electrónica hacían que sus cuerpos empezaran a moverse al compás de esta, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la música entrar por sus poros, inundando sus sentidos, simplemente dejándose llevar.

―Vamos a bailar, Marinette ―dijo Adrien sin esperar respuesta de la chica y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta donde todos comenzaban a bailar _Heads Will Roll_ de _Yeah Yeah Yeahs._

La verdad, es que con el efecto de estar «en otra» comenzó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar, se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de todo. Asimismo, estar bailando con él le trajo a su memoria, vagos recuerdos que guardaba en su corazón, aquel baile de adolescentes.

―Esperemos que esto no se transforme en un _Proyecto X ―_ reía Adrien recordando de donde había escuchado esa canción.

―¿Te imaginas? A Chloé le daría un infarto, o mejor dicho a «su papi» ―imitó a la chica cuando eran más jóvenes.

Ambos rieron, tanto así que fue inevitable que un ruido extraño saliera de esa risa, y eso motivó a que ambos siguieran con las carcajadas hasta hacerles doler el estómago. Sin duda, el efecto de la hierba era ese también, reírse de cualquier detalle o soberana estupidez.

―No puedes… ―reía Adrien tapándose la boca―Chloé ha cambiado mucho…

―No te lo discuto, pero es divertido recordar su pasado ―Marinette se afirmaba el estómago de tanto reir.

Después de haber bailado un par de canciones más, Marinette decidió ir a sentarse a la silla mecedora con la cabeza hacia atrás viviendo aun la experiencia de la marihuana. Y sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado y seguía meciendo la silla, volteó levemente para ver a Adrien en la misma posición y condición que ella. Ella suspiró sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, hace mucho que no se reía hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

La jornada avanzó y algunos comenzaban a retirarse a sus casas o a dormir en algún rincón disponible.

Alya y Marinette cuchicheaban sentadas en la mecedora, por otro lado, Adrien seguía conversando con Nino, mientras colocaba uno que otro tema.

―Pon esa canción ―le indicaba Adrien.

―¿Qué? ¿Te nos enamoraste hermano?

―¿Qué dices? ―confesó Adrien algo avergonzado―. Nada que ver, de hecho deberías dedicárselo a Alya, es sólo cosa de oír lo que dice la letra.

―Hermano, no sé inglés, tu eres el que se fue a Estados Unidos, no yo.

Adrien revoleó los ojos y le dio un pequeño empujón a Nino para que este fuera a bailar con su chica. El tema que había escogido el rubio era _Something about us_ de _Daft Punk._

Las tres parejas estables presentes se dedicaron a bailar esa canción, muy apegados, unos besándose, otros simplemente disfrutando. Adrien caminó hasta donde Marinette para hacerle compañía, aunque comenzaba a sentirse una vez más nervioso.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a cantar despacio.

―Creo que es uno de los mejores temas de esa banda ―comentó ella.

―Tienen varias, pero esta es una de mis favoritas: « _Puede que este no sea el momento correcto, puede que yo no sea el indicado, pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir, porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos…_ »

Era una clara indirecta para la chica.

Marinette turbada con eso decidió tomar sus cosas y marcharse, así que optó por llamar un taxi para llegar pronto hasta su casa. No estaba en condiciones de pedirle a Tikki que se transformara, porque el alcohol seguía en su cuerpo y no estaba con sus sentidos al cien por ciento. Y Adrien parecía decidido a acompañarla.

―No es necesario, puedo irme sola.

―Déjame acompañarte, de ahí sigo yo en el taxi hasta mi casa ―insistió.

Los que quedaban en la fiesta, se despidieron de ambos, incluso Chloé le dio un abrazo sorpresivo y un beso en la mejilla a él. Marinette miraba sin mucha gracia aquello, y Alya se reía por lo bajo, puesto que le había dicho que ocultara un poco mejor su disgusto por el trato entre ambos rubios. Marinette le dirigió una mirada sería a su amiga para luego sorprenderse de que la hija del, aun alcalde, también se despedía de ella con dos besos en su mejilla.

―Adiós Marinette ―reía Alya ante aquel espectáculo.

Revoleó sus ojos y procedió a salir del hotel, para bajar hasta la primera planta y tomar el taxi. Adrien la siguió en silencio. Iba nervioso a decir verdad, dentro de él, y aun con los efectos post cerveza y hierba, sentía una necesidad urgente de preguntarle a Marinette, de descubrir si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, quería verificar realmente si ella era Ladybug.

Ambos se fueron en la parte de atrás del auto. Marinette miraba de reojo a su amigo. Los años lo habían favorecido. Notaba su piel más marcada, el rastro de haberse afeitado el mismo día. Su cabello rubio que mantenía siempre en el mismo estilo, pero ahora lucia algo más desordenado debido al alboroto de la fiesta en la que estuvieron hace unos momentos. Incluso sus manos lucían más grandes y marcadas, ya no eran las de un niño de 14 años. Comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada dentro del vehículo, necesitaba aire y poder despejar sus pensamientos. No podía volver a sentir algo por él después de tantos años. No hasta aclarar las cosas.

Adrien estaba en las mismas condiciones, miraba a su amiga, como sus facciones se volvieron más maduras, su cabello más largo y bien cuidado, su figura esbelta, seguramente seguía teniendo una buena condición física como a los 14 años. Sus manos delicadas y sus uñas bien cuidadas con la clásica manicure francesa. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a sus pechos bien formados y firmes en su blusa blanca con los tres primero botones desabrochados, luego subió su mirada hasta sus labios que se los relamía a cada segundo y sus pecas, que seguían ahí de manera tan inocente y natural. Cuando se percató de que ella volteó a verlo, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sentía que debía ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza, pero no lo hizo porque se sentía hipnotizado por sus profundos ojos azules.

Adrien se le acercó sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias después, pero tuvo la urgente necesidad de robarle un fugaz beso en los labios haciendo que Marinette se quedara estática en su asiento.

― _Ma lady_ ―susurró en sus labios y ella lo alejó rápidamente.

―¿Qué? ―se asustó con la adrenalina a mil.

Adrien sonrió suavemente y cuando llegaron a casa de Marinette él se bajó con ella y le pagó al chofer a regañadientes de la chica.

―¿Podemos conversar? ―preguntó Adrien quien se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de la ojiazul.

Y ella lo miraba dudosa, pensando en si dejarlo entrar o no.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2 listo. Lo subí un poco antes de tiempo, y es que no quería hacerlos esperar mucho jijij. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que me leyó, le dio review, follow y lo agregó a favoritos. De verdad, muchas gracias (de paso, pueden darse una vuelta también por mi otro fic de Miraculous, que es un reto de 30 días de un OTP, donde he escrito cosas sobre Adrinette y Ladynoir). Como sea, espero que les agrade el 2do capítulo. Recuerden que esta historia son solo 3 episodios, y el siguiente será toda la revelación… chan chan._

 _Bien, nos leemos pronto, y espero saber sus hermosos comentarios. Saludos y besos (L)_

 _PD: ya se percataron del por qué del título de este fic? :3_


	3. Confesiones

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **Something about us.**

 **.**

 **Confesiones.**

Marinette no podía creer lo que él le había dicho, parece que el alcohol y la droga la tenían en otro mundo, pero no era así porque cuando se percató de cómo había reaccionado y cómo él la siguió hasta la casa, supo que quizás se había delatado sola.

―Nunca me… me trataste de esa manera… ―otra vez volvió el tartamudeo.

Adrien suspiró.

―Lo supe ese día que nos volvimos a ver en la torre, _buginette._

Marinette estaba aterrada, pero debía seguir disimulando.

―N-no sé de qué hablas…

―Vamos, no sigas fingiendo bichito ―habló él, acercándose más a la chica―. Cuando nos vimos en el trabajo conversamos de mi viaje y del asunto de mi padre. Y también te lo revelé en la Torre Eiffel esa noche. ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste?, me llamaste por mi nombre…

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad y estaba completamente muda. Le dio la espalda tratando de razonar o buscar alguna respuesta ante todo lo que estaba diciendo. Definitivamente, él era Chat Noir y un montón de sensaciones comenzaron a aparecer en ella. ¡Ella lo había besado! ¡El siempre cuidaba de ella! ¡Se sacrificaba siempre por su bienestar! Chat y Adrien eran la misma persona. En ese momento Marinette hubiese preferido que se la tragase la tierra.

―¿M-Marinette? ―Adrien comenzó a preocuparse, presenciando que la chica no decía nada, creyó por un instante que tal vez… se había equivocado.

Las sensaciones en su interior no lo dejaban en paz, necesitaba que la chica frente a él le dijera algo, le gritara, se riera, llorara o lo llamara ridículo, pero el silencio lo tenía impaciente. Aunque, pasara lo que pasara, sabía que su secreto podía estar bien asegurado con ella. Marinette era una persona intachable, siempre la recordó así, no sería hoy la excepción a pesar de los años.

―¿Puedo conocer a tu kwami? ―se arriesgó a preguntar, intentando sonar seguro.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Tikki se movió en el bolso de Marinette esperando que esta aprobara o no el salir de allí. Marinette miraba a su amiguita, esperando que la kwami le diera alguna señal para decidirse.

―Este… es Plagg ―dijo algo más desganado, parece que nada estaba resultando según sus planes. Pero ya que más daba, se había delatado ante la chica, y no iba a ocultar su identidad. Agachó entonces su mirada y esperó que los minutos avanzaran ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Plagg flotaba delante de Adrien esperando que la chica se girara para que lo viera, el pequeño kwami sabía la verdad, pero no era su deber decir algo en ese instante, sólo esperaba que la portadora de Tikki no dejara en ridículo a Adrien, pero aún no se dignaba a hacer algo. El kwami negro entonces miró a su portador quien tenía un temple muy triste. Y eso le recordaba a los días en que el padre de éste simplemente lo ignoraba.

―Lo lamento Plagg ―le habló despacio, exclusivamente al pequeño gatito.

Marinette suspiró, y volvió a tomar aire para enfrentar lo que haría a continuación. Se giró sobre sí misma para ver al rubio y a la pequeña criatura que estaba a su lado. Se asombró de ver al kwami de color negro, con sus ojos verdes y sus largos bigotes, en verdad se veía muy adorable, tal y como lo era su amiguita.

―Tikki… ―susurró la chica.

Delante de Adrien se presentó la pequeña en forma de Catarina. Y éste se olvidó hasta de como respirar, de la tristeza pasó en una milésima de segundo, al asombro, y por dentro estaba demasiado feliz.

Plagg y Tikki miraron aleatoriamente a cada dueño.

―Te dije, son muy ciegos ―le comentó Plagg.

―Aunque tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta… ambos se delataron ―dijo Tikki.

―Bien tarde la verdad. Leeeeeentos… ―reía Plagg.

Adrien entonces fue quien rompió el silencio entre los dos, con un ataque de risa nerviosa, que lo motivó a moverse de un lado a otro dentro de la casa de la chica, específicamente dentro de la cocina.

―¡Ustedes sabían! ―afirmaron al unísono…

―Claro, ¿Recuerdan cuando estuvieron encerrados en un bunker, cuando ese búho loco los atacó? ―habló Tikki.

Adrien seguía riendo y Marinette se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, porque la vergüenza comenzaba a hacerse más evidente. Luego, como si hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, recordó el leve beso que éste le dio en el taxi a la chica, sintió deseos de gritar y esconderse en un rincón de su habitación, como solía hacer cuando más pequeña, sin embargo decidió encararlo, aunque sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

―¿Entonces… por eso… me besaste? ―preguntó Marinette viendo con disimulo al chico.

―No, lo hice p-porque… ―se rascaba la cabeza por nerviosismo―, en cierto modo, estaba feliz de que fueras tú.

Volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo juvenil que con tan solo una palabra o una mirada del rubio le provocaba hacía años atrás. Otra vez la adolescencia pensó ella, otra vez los tartamudeos ¿Dónde quedó la chica madura que había superado esa etapa?

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quizás no te agrada la idea de que yo sea Chat…?

―¡No! ―dijo rápidamente preocupando al rubio, pero luego agregó dejando todos sus nervios de lado―, no es eso… Si me sorprende, pero… no… no me desagrada ―dijo bajito―. Sólo que son… o eran tan diferentes. Aunque… el último año en el colegio, parecías mostrarte más cómodo con las personas, bromeando… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ―se cruzó de brazos mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio.

―La adolescencia nos tenía embobados, no veíamos muchas cosas que podían ser evidentes.

Ambos sonrieron, claro que tenían razón.

―Siempre me has gustado Marinette ―confesó de una sola vez. Quizás el alcohol que quedaba en su cuerpo lo hacía ser más liberal o es que en verdad al saber que ella era su _lady_ , la personalidad de Chat salía una vez más a flote para decirle cuanto le atraía. Y la chica sintió una explosión de alegría en su interior―. Siempre tuve en mi mente a Ladybug, por eso… por eso no podía ver a nadie más, pero aun así siempre te buscaba como Marinette, y ahora entiendo porque.

―Yo... yo me sentía igual ―dijo despacio percatándose de que Adrien había tomado su rostro para acercarse más a ella con la clara intención de volver a besarla―. Tú y Chat… e-es decir…

Marinette dirigió su mirada a los labios de él y no lo dudó más, le devolvió el beso que hace unos minutos atrás le había dado, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Este rebosaba en sentimientos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron ocultos, quizás dormidos o quizás entremezclados.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio hasta ponerse en puntitas y Adrien sólo la rodeó con sus brazos por su cintura.

El corazón de ambos latía tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se les iba a escapar del pecho. Y el contacto que ambos se daban no paraba ni por si acaso. Marinette pensaba que era verdad eso de los besos que te dejan sin aire, porque era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación y eso se lo provocaba el rubio, aun así no quería detenerse. Y él sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante, porque se sentía mareado, sin aire e incluso excitado.

Se separó a escasos centímetros y pudo ver como ella, con sus ojos aun cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, esperaba por otro beso. Su boca entreabierta le parecía algo delicioso, pensaba que podía ser un vicio besar a Marinette, así como el vicio que su kwami tenía por el camembert.

―¡Qué rayos! ―expresó de pronto en voz alta el rubio, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de Plagg en su cabeza.

―¿Q-qué sucede? ―Se asustó por un momento la ojiazul.

Los dos kwamis veían la escena con atención. Y Adrien vio de soslayo a su compañero.

―Yo no he dicho nada ―dijo burlonamente el pequeño gatito―, aunque… ¿Podrías darme queso?

Tikki sólo se reía. Tomó de un bigote al kwami y se lo llevó hasta el refrigerador donde le dijo que podía sacar un poco de su apestoso camembert.

―Debería irme, se me hará más difícil tomar locomoción ―murmuró después de un rato sin soltar a la muchacha.

―Quédate ―dijo Marinette sin despegar su mirada de él y luego se sonrojó por lo propuesto― A-a menos que… que… eh…

― _Buginette_ , eres una chica muy osada ―se burló él.

―No te aproveches gatito, aún sigo ebria… ―dijo ocultando su rostro entre los brazos de Adrien.

Los dos chicos se quedaron por un buen momento así abrazados, aspirando el aroma del otro, que aunque se camuflara con lo bebido y consumido en la fiesta previa, algo había entre ellos que podían identificar, ese sosiego que nadie antes pudo igualar.

―Bien ―carraspeó el rubio―. Vamos a descansar. Mañana podemos conversar mejor… y… bueno… pensaremos que no fue un sueño… ¿De verdad p-puedo quedarme?

Marinette, quien aún no se despegaba del abrazo de él, movió su cabeza para decirle que sí, que si podía quedarse. Y la verdad, es que en ese instante se sentía tan cómoda en esa posición que no le importaba siquiera tener que dormir de pie.

Y como la chica no se inmutaba en querer moverse, fue Adrien quien la tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se aferrara más a su cuello, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el chico quien caminaba hasta la escala que daba a la habitación de ella. Luego le gritó a los kwamis que cuando terminaran de comer apagaran las luces de la casa y se fueran a dormir.

―¿Qué van a hacer? ―preguntaron juguetonamente los kwamis a la par.

Adrien se sonrojó hasta más no poder y por suerte pudo percibir que Marinette no estaba al tanto de lo que las criaturas dijeron, porque su respiración estaba tan tranquila que al parecer se estaba quedando dormida.

―A dormir, par de mal pensados ―dijo finalmente abriendo la puertecilla de la habitación.

Subió con cuidado de no molestar a la ojiazul, quien ni se perturbaba de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, o eso creía él. Iba a ser difícil subirla hasta su cama por lo que había pensado en dejarla dormir en el sillón que tenía ahí disponible en la primera planta, pero no era justo para ella, prefería quedarse él allí. Decidió intentar despertarla con leves movimientos y susurrando su nombre muy cerca de su oreja.

―¿Qu-qué pasa? ―dijo en medio de un bostezo.

―Ve, te estás quedando dormida. Sube a tu cama, no te puedo cargar hasta allí… yo me quedaré aquí…

Marinette por fin abrió sus ojos.

―No duermas aquí ―tomó su mano y caminó hasta la escala que daba hacia su cama―. Duerme conmigo ―dio un nuevo bostezo―. Anda, sube.

Lo empujó despacio de sus hombros haciendo que este apenas pudiera caminar de lo nervioso que comenzaba a sentirse.

―P-pero…

―Pero nada, _chaton…_

Una vez estando ambos arriba, Adrien no sabía cómo actuar. Y si bien no era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer, esta vez se trataba de Marinette ¡de su _lady_! Y era como recordar las sensaciones de una primera vez.

―Pero qué rayos estoy pensando ―pensó en voz baja.

Marinette por su parte, gateó hasta llegar a correr las cobijas de su cama y meterse con ropa y todo a ésta. Aunque pensándolo bien, su ropa tenía olores extraños que en verdad molestaban ―el humo del cigarro, la transpiración del baile―, por lo que decidió sacar su pijama por debajo de los almohadones para cambiarse. Aun somnolienta no se cohibía en lo absoluto en desvestirse delante de Adrien, pero este por respeto a su intimidad decidió voltearse. Él en cambio sólo se sacó su chaqueta y la camisa ―por suerte andaba con otra polera debajo― y se sentó al borde de la cama.

―Ven ―susurró Marinette quien aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados, pero que tenía los brazos abiertos, listos para acunar al felino.

Este sonrió con ternura y se acomodó también abrazando a la chica, para luego de unos minutos darle paso al mejor de todos sus sueños. Uno bien profundo y reponedor. No había tenido una manera de dormir tan conciliadora desde que su madre lo hacía de la misma manera. Sin duda alguna, los cariños de Marinette iban a ser _purrrrrrfectos._

[…]

Se removió de un lado a otro en su propia cama, sintiendo como si un camión hubiese pasado por encima suyo. No era de las que bebía y mezclaba la hierba, era una ley para ella hacer lo uno o lo otro, pero en la fiesta de anoche, necesitaba despejarse de todo ese mar de pensamientos que la tenían inquieta, sobre el haber revelado su secreto como Ladybug y sus suposiciones de que Adrien era Chat.

Pero cuando al fin pudo despertar y ver como el rubio seguía durmiendo a su lado, con un rostro tan lleno de paz, su corazón volvió a latir con la intensidad de cuando ves a tu primer amor. Y así quería seguir un buen rato más. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de la hora que era.

Percibió como este se acurrucaba más al lado de la chica y emitía suaves sonidos de ronroneo que le causaron mucha gracia y ternura a Marinette.

―Despierta ―tarareaba la ojiazul.

Adrien entonces, sin abrir aun sus ojos, decidió atraer más a la chica hacia él y levantando un poco su rostro a la altura del de ella, estiró sus labios esperando un beso de buenos días.

―Mi beso… ―espetó el rubio.

Con una mano acariciando su fino cabello dorado, se fue acercando hasta él para cumplir su pequeño capricho, que no sólo era de él, ella también quería despertar de la mejor manera.

Cuando atrapó sus labios en un tierno gesto, Adrien sonrió en medio de éste y deseoso de querer más, comenzó a responderle de una forma más intensa, sintiendo el cálido respirar en su rostro. No se iba a detener, salvo que estuviese cayendo un meteorito.

Marinette se dejó llevar también por esa sensación y sentía la mano de Adrien que ya no estaba quieta solo en su cintura, sino que ahora se paseaba por toda su espalda. Y no pasaba de aquello. Pero no podía negar que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo más que eso. Así que fue ella quien comenzó a pegarse más al cuerpo del chico, sintiendo como su zona erógena comenzaba a rozarse con la de él. Y como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, los besos que Adrien le regalaba a Marinette, pasaron de sus labios a probar sus mejillas, por su cuello e iban bajando poco a poco, alcanzando la suavidad de su blanca piel. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba constantemente y Adrien logró besar solo un poco antes del inicio de sus senos. Aun no se atrevía a explorar más allá sin que ella se lo permitiera, aunque moría de ganas de probar por completo su cuerpo. Y a pesar de que seguían rozándose descaradamente, provocando que ambos comenzaran a respirar con algo más de agitación, Adrien detuvo sus besos para posicionarse encima de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

― _Ma belle…_

― _Mon chaton…_

―P-pídeme que me detenga ―decía con su voz cargada de sensualidad―. Me gustaría… hacer las cosas bien… contigo… a tu lado… ―seguía moviéndose lentamente haciendo que soltara un suspiro y su corazón latiera con mayor velocidad.

―Adrien… yo…

Pero todo fue interrumpido con la llegada de ambos kwamis que se veían algo nerviosos.

―Marinette ―gritaba Tikki nerviosa― ¡Acaban de llegar tus padres!

―¡QUÉ! ―se separó perturbada y abruptamente de Adrien y acomodándose mejor su pijama se levantó rápidamente de la cama, obligando también al rubio ―¡Debes irte!

―P-pero…

―Pero nada, n-no quiero que nos vean así ―dijo ruborizándose.

― _Ma lady_ ¿así cómo? no hicimos nada… aun ―coqueteó con ella.

Marinette se tapó el rostro ante el comentario del rubio y divisó a Plagg quien venía llegando con cara de pocos amigos.

Adrien sentía gracia de la situación, aunque con el susto del grito de la kwami y de su _lady_ , todo el éxtasis de la situación se esfumó rápidamente, por (mala) suerte, pensaba internamente, pero comprendía que no era correcto y tampoco quería presentarse así como el… ¿novio? Tragó saliva y llamó a su kwami para poder transformarse y así salir por el techo de la casa y evitar llamar la atención.

―Princesa ―tomó su mano y la besó―, este gato se marcha, pero vendré a verte más rato. ¿Podemos tener una cita? ―dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella solo emitió una risita, diciéndole que sí. Y antes de que el felino se retirara, ella buscó una vez más sus labios y depositó un tierno beso.

―Te estaré esperando… ―susurró a sus labios―, p-pero antes, procura que no te vean…

Éste iba a preguntar por qué, pero Tikki se le adelantó a Marinette.

―Es por seguridad ―habló la pequeña criatura roja.

―Si te ven rondando por las calles, pueden asociarlo a tu llegada al país. Basta con… con que nosotros sepamos la verdad.

Chat Noir sonrió y Marinette no dejaba de mirarlo. Tenía enormes deseos de decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba a pesar de los años, pero no era la ocasión, más sin embargo, tendrían mucho tiempo por delante desde hoy.

―Nos vemos más tarde, _prrrrincesa_ ―dijo eso dándole un rápido beso a Marinette y salió por el acceso a la terraza de la habitación.

Marinette volvió a suspirar. Era difícil creer que todo esto era realidad. Más difícil creer que tanto tiempo luchando mano a mano para mantener París a salvo, fue con quien desde un comienzo había sido el chico de sus sueños. Lo más increíble de todo era comprender, tras sus años de ausencia, la falta que también le hizo Chat Noir, comprendiendo así que había formado un cierto cariño especial hacia él, difícil de explicar. Que ambos fueran una misma persona parecía algo imposible de creer. Quizás las cosas serían distintas si hubiesen revelado sus identidades desde mucho antes, pero todo pasa por algo. Y a esta edad, con un grado de madurez diferente a la de la escuela, sin un enemigo que ansíe sus Miraculous, ellos ahora podrían disfrutar de lo que sea que viniese. Después de todo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ese algo entre ellos.

―Se me olvidó comentarle, que la excusa de Nathalie y su padre me pareció algo extraña ―reía la muchacha en compañía de Tikki, apoyada en la baranda de su terraza viendo como Chat emprendía rumbo hacia quien sabe dónde.

* * *

 _Y fin._

 _Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Una visión diferente de revelar sus identidades. Con unos personajes de edad más avanzada y madurez._

 _Me encantaría hacer un long shot de Miraculous, estoy pensando en algunas ideas, pero sería preferible hacerlo después de que termine la 2da temporada. Así que no descarto la idea. Realmente esta animación se ha ganado mi cariño (L)_

 _Bueno, eso sería. Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y apoyarme con sus reviews, follows y fav._

 _¡Motas y Garras fuera!_


End file.
